Naruto, Stop Ruining The Fairy Tales!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: When Naruto decide to hide in library with Jiraiya's scroll, he don't expect to get sucked into a realm by a fairy tales book and to make it worse, he believe he was teleported to a random place in his world instead inside the book! Now he's wandering around trying to find his way home and ruining the fairy tales at same time!


**I present you one of the latest story, Naruto, Stop Ruining The Fairy Tales! A Naruto x many fairy tales crossover fanfic!**

**Just a little FYI…Pairing is harem.**

**Short chapter because it's a prologue.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, fairy tales and anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Hey, Ero-sennin, what's up with this big scroll on your back?" Naruto asked Jiraiya as he glanced up at the said object on the toad sennin's back, "What's inside?" It has been few hours after they leave Konohagakure for the training trip.

"It's a giant sealing scroll." Jiraiya replied boringly as he study the map in his hands, "And inside are a lot of jutsu, ranging from your basic jutsu to forbidden jutsu, fuinjutsu, lessons, weapon suppies and etc."

"Really?" The blonde shinobi's eyes lit up as he hopped up and down, "What jutsu are we gonna learn first? A giant fireball thing that Sasuke-teme use? Wind barrier? Water ball thingy? Super jutsu that can summon meteor from space?!"

"A meteor-summoning jutsu? Don't be so ridiculous, gaki!" The toad sennin rolled his eyes with a light snort, "The first thing you will train with is…" He paused, "Mastering the toad summoning."

"…What?" Naruto blinked several times before he squirted his eyes at him, "But, ero-sennin, I already mastered it, remember?!"

"No, you have to learn how to summon a certain toad for a certain task." Jiraiya replied, "Then when you get it down, you will start working on your rasengan. You need to use it without your clone's help and we will start building some variety moves around this jutsu…"

'I can get them down in no time.' The blonde boy crossed his arms with a small grumble, glancing at the giant scroll. 'Then I will learn a lot of awesome jutsu and beat teme then drag him back to Konoha!'

* * *

"Three months out on a trip and nothing!" Naruto sat on floor in a hotel room with crossed arms, "No kickass jutsu, no fancy shits! Just bunch of stupid summoning and rasengan over and over and over…" He looked around in a empty room, "And this fucking ero-sennin did nothing but stealing my money to spend on some hookers or peeping in hot spring every single fucking day!" The grumbling blonde threw his hands up, Jiraiya just took his money and ran out few minutes ago for 'the best time of his life ever' or something like that. "When he come back, I'm gonna get…Him with…" He slowly trail off when he notice the giant sealing scroll on right bed, "A prank…Oh, sweet! He forget this scroll!" He immediately pick the scroll up and he was about to open it, only to halt his action. "…But I better get myself hide in some place where Pervy sage can't find me." That was not the first time Naruto tried to take scroll from Jiraiya for some jutsu and Jiraiya always foil his attempts every time until now. "Someplace that is not in forests…" He rushed outside with the scroll.

* * *

"No. Nah. Nope." Naruto walk down the street as he tried to find a good hideout to avoid Jiraiya for a prolonged amount of time and it went on for a bit while until he come across a rundown building. "…An abandoned library?" He stared at dangling sign board for few moments, "…Perfect! He'll never check this place out!" Naruto immediately run inside and head to the back, he don't bother to check the place out as he duck in between two aisles. "Now let's check out what we have here!" Naruto stretch the scroll far out with wide grin until he accidentally knock something off the shelf and it land with a hard thud. "Huh?" He look down to see a thick black dirty-yet-elegant book lying on torn paper tag as it open up to a random page and he swear the pages were glowing in dark. "What the heck is this book?" He reach down to pick it up out of curiosity but something strange happen…

A large portal suddenly pop out from the book and it suck him inside before he can react then the book closed with a snap, revealing its title.

'_The Collection of Fairy Tales From Around The World'_

And there was a footnote paper sticking on bottom…

'_Warning: Magical Portal can pop up at random time if opened, please be careful and close it immediately if any pages start to glowing. If trapped inside, go see the magic mirror…And DO NOT CHANGE ANYTHING IN THE TALES OR BRING ANYONE BACK WITH YOU!'_

* * *

Somewhere in a clearing within a dense forest, Naruto fall down to the ground with a cry as a portal spit him out then it vanish without a trace. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Naruto quickly sit up as he clenched the scroll to his chest while looking around alertly, "AND WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!"

On this day, the Fairy Tale World will never be same again, thank to one number-one unpredictable genin who ruin everything in many different ways.

* * *

Somewhere back in Naruto's world, Jirayia race inside the hotel room with a high-pitched scream as he slammed the door behind and lean on it. "OH KAMI! I DON'T KNOW IT WAS A TRAP! CUTE BUT STILL TRAP!" He panted heavily, "Naruto, lesson of the day…Always start with the groin first, don't make out first…" He paused as he look around in the empty room, "…Naruto? Where the heck did this gaki run off to?"

* * *

**And that end the prologue of NSRFT!**

**So Naruto decide to take Jiraya's scroll and hide out in rundown library to learn some new jutsu but it don't go the way he plan when he accidently knock a book off and get suck into its world. Let's hope he don't mess around with the stories too much…Aw, hell, he will.**

**What story will we start off with? Who will he run into? How long will he be trapped in there for? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be poofed out.**


End file.
